<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Holiday's Parties and Plans by iamdonnapaulsen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323144">Holiday's Parties and Plans</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdonnapaulsen/pseuds/iamdonnapaulsen'>iamdonnapaulsen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gilmore Girls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gilmore Girls Setting, F/M, Gilmore Girls: A Year in the Life Fix-It, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:13:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamdonnapaulsen/pseuds/iamdonnapaulsen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lorelai's and Luke's first Holidays as a married couple, and they're looking forward to reunite the family for the holidays' parties - and maybe some new plans for the next holidays.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>April Nardini/Original Character(s), Lorelai Gilmore &amp; Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes &amp; April Nardini, Luke Danes &amp; Rory Gilmore, Luke Danes/Lorelai Gilmore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rory enters the campaign bus and sits on her window seat on the back of the bus, as her mom had instructed her to do when she first parted for work on the trail. It was their first day back after the holiday break, and everyone was excited.</p><p>- Hey Rory, how was your Christmas? – asks David, as he turns back to talk to her. </p><p>- You went back home? – Carol questions. All of them had already heard Rory talk about the small town where she grew up and were curious about that mad and somewhat magical place.</p><p>- Oh, it was great – Rory replies, a big smile on her face as she thinks back on Stars Hollow, herself, her mom, Luke, and April drinking eggnog and eating red and green M&amp;M's on their cereal – the look on her stepfather's face was priceless. – I did, it was the first time we got our family reunited since the wedding -- you know, me, and Mom, and Luke, and my stepsister and my grandparents. And about you guys?</p><p>They all start talking about what they all had done on their break, about Christmas traditions and New Year's resolutions. Once the conversation died, they all sit back on their spots, and go back to their habitual activities – some would read, others would talk with their neighbors, listen to music or write something.</p><p>Rory looks out of the window for a while, her mind still on Stars Hollow. She’s never seen Lorelai happier. After all that her mom and Luke had gone through the year before, it was comforting to see them together. She always thought there was something between them, even when none of them would acknowledge it – for themselves or others.</p><p>She picks up the book she tried to start again back home but didn't even have the time to do it. She must have been re-reading Anna Karenina at least twice every year since she first read it. The (belated) Christmas picture of their family is there right on the first page, being used as a bookmark.</p><p>Lorelai had bought matching Christmas sweaters for all of them, and Rory smiles as she thinks about Lorelai and Luke discussing how he wouldn't use a matching sweater and a Santa hat – spoiler alert, he did, even though he refused to wear them for the picture.</p><p>She finally starts the first line of the book: "All happy families are alike, but every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way". Again, she looks at the picture above the line, glad she got a happy one, one that she really loves and already misses, and her smile grows big as she relives the moments of the past couple of weeks.</p><hr/><p>Everything was new and exciting at the campaigning trail, and it was with a certain amount of sorrow that Rory said farewell to her colleagues and new friends as she departed to spend the holidays with her family. But she missed her town, her best friend, and mostly her mom, and was really anxious to spend the first Christmas with also Luke and April, now officially her stepfather and stepsister.</p><p>She had called her mom the day before, and Lorelai had informed her that April wouldn’t be in Stars Hollow for Christmas because her mother wouldn’t allow – after all, it was her turn to spend this time of year with her daughter – but Anna had concurred that April could go to spend New Year with them.</p><p>- So you know what that means, right? – Lorelai asked her daughter, excitedly.</p><p>- We’re having two Christmas this year – Rory replied.</p><p>- Yes! I already bought her a stocking and a sweater to match ours, and one for Luke.</p><p>- I can't see Luke wearing Christmas sweaters, mom.</p><p>- Oh, leave that with me. So, what time are you arriving?</p><p>- I guess I’ll be home around five.</p><p>- I smell snow – Lorelai says after one moment. – So, tomorrow?</p><p>- You, me, donuts, coffee, standing in a snowstorm at midnight?</p><p>- You’re my favorite daughter.</p><p>- I’ll tell that to your other daughters. Gotta go. Love you, Mom.</p><p>- Love you, kid.</p><hr/><p>Lorelai is waiting for Rory on the porch, already wearing one of her Christmas sweaters, when the girl arrives.</p><p>- You are late – Lorelai complains, as she runs to hug her daughter.</p><p>- I missed you too, Mom – Rory says, also running to hug her mother, and both of them fall on the ground. They laugh, and Rory sees Luke standing on the porch, beaming as he looks at two of his favorite girls.</p><p>They enter the house, and the smell of cookies gets to them. Lorelai explains that Luke is baking their Christmas cookies – an update on their tradition of buying them on Weston's, – but they were waiting for her to make the frosting, so she could lick the beaters.</p><p>- And drink eggnog?</p><p>- And drink eggnog.</p><p>- Your mom wouldn’t allow any other Christmas traditions to be fulfilled until you arrived – Luke tells Rory.</p><p>- That’s right. So, tomorrow we are tree shopping and decorating the house.</p><p>- And doing necklaces? – Rory asks, excited as if she was eight years old.</p><p>- Absolutely – Lorelai agrees, and Luke smiles at them as he shakes his head.</p><p>Rory and Lorelai help him with the cookies and do the frost, and, as expected, Rory licks the beaters. The whole place has a great atmosphere and the one thing Luke wants the most was that his own daughter could spend that first Christmas with them, especially because both Rory and Lorelai loved it so much. But he was glad that, at least, they could all spend the New Year together. To see all of his girls bonding was very important to him.</p><p>As predicted by Lorelai, the snow starts to fall close to midnight. So, Luke makes them coffee and gives them donuts, and watches them go, saying Lorelai and Rory were crazy, as they left the house under the storm to walk.</p><hr/><p>On the next day, they go to buy Christmas trees for the house – two for the living room and one for the kitchen, because they <em>had</em> to have a tree there. They open the boxes filled with Christmas stuff and decorate the house. Lorelai and Rory abandon their old stockings to use new ones, which match the ones Lorelai bought for April and Luke.</p><p>Even though April wasn't coming, Lorelai and Rory agreed that, as part of the family, she needed to have her own stocking and it needed to be strung up on the banister, along with theirs. The affection Rory and Lorelai have for April, despite the fact they didn’t really spend time with the girl, always made Luke love his family even more if that was even possible.</p><p>- Okay – Luke says as he takes the mistletoe out of the box, – where does that go? Because, if I know the both of you, definitely not in the doorway.</p><p>The girls chuckle, and Rory is the one to answer.</p><p>- We tape it to one of the blades of the ceiling fan upstairs.</p><p>- So kissing is more like a sport? – Luke asks raising an eyebrow.</p><p>- He knows us so well – Lorelai tells Rory, who agrees laughing. – But I guess we could put one in the doorway. And some other places in the house – she approaches him and takes the mistletoe out of his hand, holding it above their heads. – Uh oh, I guess you <em>have</em> to kiss me now.</p><p>- Yeah? – Luke says as he pulls her close by the waist, a smirk on his face.</p><p>- It’s tradition, you can’t break tradition – Lorelai says seriously.</p><p>- I’m out of here – Rory says, but she is smiling as he takes a box of stuff to decorate the kitchen, at the same time Lorelai leans to kiss Luke.</p><hr/><p>Following the Gilmore Girls traditions, that Luke fulfills (almost) integrally, on Christmas Eve they left a plate with the cookies they had baked for Santa, and, when they woke up the next day, they were untouched, because 'Santa prefers gum'. Luke shakes his head once again, smiling when Rory announces that Santa hadn’t eaten the cookies, biting one of them. He wasn’t a fan of Christmas - or any other holidays, for that matter – but it was impossible not to be touched by Lorelai’s and Rory’s Christmas spirit.</p><p>Luke prepared the coffee and served two cups. When he turned to put them on the table, he saw that Rory was opening a package of M&amp;M’s.</p><p>- What are you doing?</p><p>- Putting green and red M&amp;M's into our cereals – Lorelai answers as if it was the most logical thing in the world.</p><p>- Why do I even ask.</p><p>- It’s festive.</p><p>- And delicious.</p><p>- And festive!</p><p>- And delicious!</p><hr/><p>Once they had had their breakfast, it was time to open the presents that were under the tree. As they finished opening the ones with their names on, Luke notices that there were still three presents left under the tree. He knew one of them was his gift for April – Lorelai had insisted for him to put it there, with the others. When he looks at the other two, they were both also to April – one from Lorelai and one from Rory.</p><p>- You didn’t have to – he said to the girls, but Lorelai could tell by his smile he loved it.</p><p>- I know – Rory says, – but she’s my stepsister now, so I thought it would be nice.</p><p>- We want her to feel welcome – Lorelai completes. – She’s family.</p><p>- I… - Luke starts, but he stammers and Lorelai chuckles.</p><p>- We are the best, we know – she teases.</p><p>- You really are.</p><p>- Oh, you haven’t seen anything yet – Rory giggles, drinking a sip of her coffee.</p><hr/><p>On the afternoon of Christmas day, they go to Weston's to drink their candy-cane coffee (which Luke said was undrinkable). The three of them were wearing matching Christmas sweaters, that Lorelai had somehow convinced Luke to wear – Rory didn't know how and preferred to continue ignorant on the subject.</p><p>They had put on their reindeer's antlers when they were at the house, and Lorelai had even put one of them on Luke (over his new baseball cap), but she couldn't convince neither Rory nor Luke they should wear them outside, so she was kind of pouting.</p><p>- Excuse me – she says to Rory and Luke and goes to talk to the woman on the balcony. She and Rory had talked about it and decided it was worth to try and see if the people of Weston’s would save them three candy-cane coffees mixes to serve to them on New Year's Eve when April would arrive. That was an important part of their traditions, and it was important for them to share that with April.</p><p>Lorelai comes back to the table smiling and nodding, and Rory yells a “yay”.</p><p>- What are you guys up to? – Luke asks.</p><p>- Nothing.</p><p>- Absolutely nothing.</p><p>- You know what, with the two of you, it’s always better not knowing – Luke says, his eyebrow rose. Lorelai and Rory giggle to one another, excited about what’s to come the next week.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke gets out of the car carrying April's bag while she follows him. He took the day of the dinner, only to pick her early and spend the whole time by her side. After lots of fights, he had managed to convince Anna to agree on April spending New Year's with him and Lorelai and Rory. April didn't arrive until New Year's Eve Eve, but at least she was there.</p><p>He was never a party boy himself, but ever since he found out about his daughter, the holidays started to have a new meaning. Not that he was fancying big plans, but now he wanted to share those moments with his own kid, bond with her. Now he has a family to share these kinds of moments — and not just his daughter, but his wife and stepdaughter too. </p><p>These were also his first holidays married to Lorelai. And as much as sharing it all with her and Rory was everything he dreamed about, he had his own kid now, and that kid was not used to him and Lorelai as Rory. That was the reason he took the day off to be by her side, to make sure that the new family was not too weird for her. Lorelai has always been great with her, but even though April was part of the wedding, she still hasn't been with him since he moved back to Lorelai's place. Now, she would share the room with Rory and stay at Lorelai's the whole time.</p><p>- It's not - he pauses before he opens the door turning in her direction, and she frowns. - It's not weird for you, right?! I mean, we could stay at my apartment with you want... It's not a problem, really, if you're no--</p><p>- Dad - she calls, touching his arm and smiling. - You married a very nice woman with a great daughter. I'm sure we all will have a wonderful time together.</p><p>He smiles; the thought of his favorite girls' bonding softens him. The 14 years old takes the lead and opens the door. They both frown when they see Lorelai and Rory wearing matching Christmas sweaters.</p><p>- Didn't we have Christmas like 5 days ago? - Luke asks, confuse, and April matches his expression.</p><p>- We had a Christmas party with Rory, but it's not Christmas unless the whole family is together - Lorelai looks from April to Luke, and he's speechless. - Hi, sweetie! I'm glad you're here -  she approaches April with a hug, and the teenage her hugs her tighter.</p><p>- So... You're doing Christmas again just for me?! - April asks excitedly, and Lorelai smiles.</p><p>- We're family now, and real Christmas will only be Christmas when the four of us can be together - Rory's the one who speaks this time while she gives April a hug and a matching sweater.</p><p>- THIS IS SOOO COOL - April's basically screaming right now, which makes Rory laugh. Luke and Lorelai are still looking at each other as if they are in another world — maybe their own. Noticing them, Rory takes April by the hand, leading her to what now would be their room.</p><p>- So, hmm - he starts, but he's still speechless. - You did all of this? - He points to her sweater and the Christmas decoration that wasn't there when he left.</p><p>- I just... like to see you happy - she mimics his own words back when Rory left, and he threw the party.</p><p>He smiles, remembering the moment. They kiss each other with passion again. Now he gets why Lorelai proposed to him when he was talking about Rory and why she kissed him when he threw the party. He always knew Rory would always come first for Lorelai, but now he knows what it's like to feel this for someone. Now he understands that is no feeling like seeing that the person you love cares about your kid and makes everything they can for you kid.</p><p>After eight years of carrying that horoscope around and sometimes of struggle, lucky was finally all over the place. They've built a family.</p><p>- Merry Christmas, Luke Danes.</p><p>- Merry Christmas, Lorelai Gilmore.</p><hr/><p>April follows Rory ‘til her old room, which they'll share during their stay in the house. She and Lorelai are already wearing their matching sweaters, and April changes into hers excited.</p><p>- Dad said the two of you liked Christmas, but I didn’t think it was <em>that</em> much – April confesses, but she has a smile on her face. – I mean, I remember you guys were wearing Christmas sweaters after Christmas, but you weren't here for celebrating, so I guessed that's why.</p><p>- Oh, we love Christmas and, because we couldn’t celebrate at the time, we did it belated. Like we’re doing with you right now. Although, if I remember correctly, you aren’t really that much into Christmas.</p><p>- I’m not, but this is nice – April says as she gets out of the room and heads to the living room.</p><p>- Oh, you look beautiful – Lorelai says to April, smiling. – So, that’s your stocking – she points to the banister.</p><p>- Why aren't they on the fireplace?</p><p>- We had a fire accident a few years ago – Rory replies, and April nods, understanding. – So, traditions! – she claps her hands excitedly and gestures to her mom.</p><p>- Oh, boy – Luke sighs, but Lorelai ignores him completely.</p><p>- I'm really looking forward to hearing them – April replies, also ignoring her father.</p><p>- Of course, we have our stockings – Lorelai points to them. – Mine and Rory's were a little singed and we loved it, but we felt like we should update ours to matching yours.</p><p>- Well, I guess we can always singe all of ours – April replies.</p><p>- Don’t give them ideas – Luke asks, but it’s once again ignored.</p><p>- We'll think about that – Rory says looking at her mother as if they were considering the idea.</p><p>- Can you please move on with the tradition list? – Luke asks, exasperated.</p><p>- Ok, ok. So. We always have three trees, and one of them goes into the kitchen.</p><p>- I noticed that.</p><p>- Those are our Christmas stuff boxes – Lorelai continues. – We always decorate the whole house, string the stockings on the banister, as you saw.</p><p>- We used to pretend we were baking Christmas cookies, but now Luke really does that while we listen to Christmas songs and drink eggnog. We, however, do the frosting, and you and I will share the beaters to lick them. I mean, at least I'd like for us to share that. It's my own little tradition.</p><p>- I'd love to – April says with a smile, and Luke grins at his girls.</p><p>- After we finish the cookies, we do popcorn and cranberry necklaces.</p><p>- You sure do have lots of traditions – April says.</p><p>- You’re not kidding – Luke replies.</p><p>- On Christmas morning – which will be tomorrow – we put green and red M&amp;M’s on our cereal. And we have a special surprise for Christmas day.</p><p>- Which you will know tomorrow, that will be our Christmas day.</p><p>- But tomorrow is New Year's Eve – April questions.</p><p>- Oh, this year, our New Year's Eve doesn't start until noon.</p><p>- Do you have New Year's traditions?</p><p>- We do, but that's a subject for tomorrow.</p><p>- Besides, we can create new traditions – Lorelai says, smiling at Luke.</p><p>- So, what do you guys say about we start baking some cookies? – Rory says, clapping her hands.</p><hr/><p>It was late at night, and the four of them were watching a movie. Lorelai had already said she was smelling the snow while doing the necklaces, which led to the story about how Lorelai loved the snow, and she and Rory would always walk under the first snowstorm. April said that it sounded crazy but interesting, and was invited to share the next walk with them.</p><p>- The snow will hit tonight – Lorelai had predicted at the time and, when April looked at Luke confused, he'd said to her just to believe it, because when it comes to snow, Lorelai was the most trusted source.</p><p>Lorelai paused the movie and smelled the air once again.</p><p>- The snow is coming – she says. – Don’t you smell it? C’mon, let’s go – she pushes Rory and April out of the sofa and runs to grab her coat.</p><p>- What are you doing? – Luke asks as he sees the girls running towards to put their coats on.</p><p>- Duh, we are going to watch the snow. And you should come with us – Lorelai says.</p><p>- You are insane – Luke replies. – Oh no, April, not you…</p><p>- You said Lorelai’s never wrong about the snow, I want to see it – April replies.</p><p>- C’mon Luke, let’s go – Rory asks.</p><p>- Let’s go, Dad – April joins the request.</p><p>- Come with us, honey – Lorelai says, flipping her hair and stretching her hand for him to grab. Luke sighs for a moment but takes the hand Lorelai is offering and gets out of the sofa.</p><p>- I swear to God… - he rants but grabs his coat and follows the girls outside.</p><p>Lorelai hooks her arm into his as they walk towards the town square, Rory and April talking animated right in front of them.</p><p>- What’s in your mind? – Lorelai asks Luke after a while they’ve been quiet.</p><p>- I'm just… - he sighs. – I'm enjoying the evening, that's all. It's good to have April here and to see that she and Rory are bonding. You know that I always felt like Rory's my own, right? – Lorelai nods, and Luke continues. – So to see her with Rory, acting like they are sisters, and how great you're with her also… I just… I was so stupid to not have realized that's how it should've been from the beginning.</p><p>- It’s ok – Lorelai says softly, squeezing his arm. – We are together now, and that’s what matters.</p><p>She stops walking, Luke stops with her, but April and Rory continue walking towards the gazebo, not realizing their parents had stopped. Lorelai turns to Luke, so she’s now facing him, and takes his hands into hers.</p><p>– How would you feel if the next holidays we were five, instead of four?</p><p>- Are you saying…? – Luke asks, with wide eyes.</p><p>- No, I’m not. But, how would you feel? I mean, it’s something we should talk about.</p><p>- Kids would be good – Luke answers, pulling Lorelai closer. The snow starts to fall, and Lorelai smiles at him. He kisses her passionately, and when they break apart, Luke has a smirk on his face. -  What do you say about we go home and start trying…</p><p>- Dad! Lorelai! – Lorelai and Luke look at their side and see April and Rory running towards them at that moment, a smile on both of their faces. – Wow, you were right, it's really snowing – April says unbelievingly. – I've never met someone who smells the snow.</p><p>- … later tonight? – Lorelai completes Luke’s sentence, her smile increasing as she let one of his hands go but squeezes the other, and turn to their kids.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke enters the kitchen and starts his everyday ritual. It'll be long until Lorelai wakes up, but he’ll let the coffee ready for her anyway while he makes his breakfast. She’ll have her breakfast at Luke's later, but she’ll drink her usual cup of coffee before breakfast when she wakes up.</p><p>Today, he makes even more coffee, knowing Rory will definitely have some too before Lorelai makes them all go to the diner for breakfast. He also cooks a little more, in case April wakes early and wants to eat.</p><p>What started as a day off work to see if April would be comfortable at Lorelai's house – now theirs – turned into a Holiday break. The truth was he didn’t want to miss a second of his whole family together.</p><p>- Good morning, kid – he says, as the door of Rory’s old room opens, revealing April still in her pajamas.</p><p>- Morning, Dad - she smiles as she sees her dad putting another plate next to his. – Make it two – she says, pointing to the plate, and Luke frowns, but quickly the door opens again, a sleepy Rory joins them.</p><p>- Yes, and coffee, please – Rory tells him, she's still in her pajamas too. – Morning, Luke!</p><p>- Morning, Rory. Did I wake you, girls? – he sits at the same time Rory does, each of them at one side of April. He gives his stepdaughter a plate and coffee.</p><p>- No, I’m just genetically made to follow the coffee smell even if I’m sleeping – Rory jokes and then looks at April. – And either I woke April, or she has your genes for waking with the sun.</p><p>- I guess I do have Dad’s genes – April tells them, smiling.</p><p>- Good – Rory states. – We have a long day together after Weston's Christmas coffee.</p><p>- We do?!</p><p>- There’s a lot of things I want to show you in town if it's okay with you – she explains, and April nods.</p><p>- I'm in – the teenager says excitedly. Luke follows the exchange silently with a big grin, it's so great to see them getting along like this.</p><p>- Wait, Weston's Christmas coffee? – Luke asks confusedly. – Don't they stop serving that like the day after Christmas?</p><p>- We may have been able to make them bend the rules a bit this year for a special occasion – Rory says with a sassy smile.</p><p>- What’s Weston’s Christmas coffee? – April wonders.</p><p>- The most amazing candy-caned coffee – Rory replies.</p><p>- The most disgusting coffee – Luke says at the same time, and April giggles.</p><p>- Well, I'm looking forward to proving it and make my own opinion – she says.</p><hr/><p>After they finish their Christmas traditions with the candy-caned coffee on Weston’s, both the girls went out to explore the town. Rory was excited to show her favorite spots to April and spend some quality time with her stepsister.</p><p>Luke said he needed to check in the diner – which was being taken care of by Ceasar, – and Lorelai also needed to resolve a few things at the Inn, so they'd meet back home later, and get ready to spend the New Year at the square – the town was having a sort of New Year's party there, with the countdown and everything.</p><p>Luke had arrived home first and was sitting on the sofa reading when he heard his wife's voice above him.</p><p>- Huh, good title - Lorelai looks at the book he's reading. It's 'Diary of a Madman' by Gogol.</p><p>- The dogs are writing letters to each other - Luke tells her, his face frowning more and more as he talks. - I don't think I'm getting this...</p><p>Lorelai laughs, finally greeting him with a kiss.</p><p>- April just finished this book - Luke tells his wife after she sits next to him. - She kept saying it was so good and that the guy is genius...</p><p>- The Russians phase - Lorelai states, but he only just looks confused. - Gogol, Tolstoy, Dostoyevsky... I've been there, my friend.</p><p>They both smile, remembering young Rory reading all those books around town. She still is, but now is different.</p><p>- I got a forklift to take Anna Karenina home when Rory wanted it as a gift - he just laughs at her and starts to pull her closer. She sits on his lap.</p><p>- Thanks for the tip - he jokes while he plays with her hair and looks to her mouth. - You know, last night we were having a very important conversation when we got interrupted.</p><p>- Uh, were we?! - she asks playfully, and he nods before she kisses him.</p><p>- If I’m not mistaken, we were talking something about starting to try and make a baby… - he says.</p><p>- Oh, yeah, I remember now – she says, smiling at him. – If I'm not mistaken, we did try last night.</p><p>- Twice – he replies, grinning, and she rolls her eyes but smiles and leans to kiss him again.</p><p>- We're really going to have another kid - she says, wide eyes.</p><p>- I guess so...</p><p>- Luke 'table for one' Danes and Lorelai 'I'm sorry, can get an industrial forklift for my emotional baggage' are not only happily married, but soon will have their own kid.</p><hr/><p>- So, where are the girls? – Luke asks.</p><p>A while after Lorelai had arrived home, she had gotten an SMS from Rory saying she and April were still out and wouldn't be able to come home in time, so they would meet them at the square later that night.</p><p>Luke was still lying in bed. It took Lorelai about an hour of trying – but not really hard – to get out of his arms to go get dressed for the New Year. She’d finally had hit the shower and was trying on a new dress, but Luke stayed where he was, just admiring his wife.</p><p>- They didn’t say, Rory’s message only said she and April would meet us for the countdown – Lorelai replied. – Won’t you get ready?</p><p>- I’m not even sure why we have to go – Luke replied scoffing, and getting out of bed.</p><p>- Oh, c’mon, honey. It’s our first New Year together as a married couple. Besides, the way we enter the New Year will dictate how our entire year will be.</p><p>- If that’s the case, I can think of one or two things I’d rather be doing than freezing in the town square – he replies while kissing her neck, and she giggles.</p><p>- Someone’s taking really serious this try and have a baby thing – she mocks, but she's smiling and turns to give him a kiss.</p><p>- Well, I presumed it won’t cost us to try as much as we can – he states with a sassy smile. – God knows we have fun trying.</p><p>- Oh yes – she replies, her eyes sparkling. – Come on, go take a shower, and get ready. The kids must be expecting us by now. It’ll be nice, you’ll see.</p><p>- Okay, okay – he sighs but heads towards the bathroom, placing the last kiss on her lips.</p><hr/><p>Lorelai and Luke are walking around the square, their arms hitched. They’ve been looking for April and Rory for a while now, even sent them messages, but the only thing they got was another SMS from Rory: “we’re fine. Hang in there, we’ll be there before midnight.”</p><p>- You know, I like they’re bonding and stuff, but I’m not quite sure I like this disappearing the whole afternoon thing – Luke complains.</p><p>- Oh, April’s adolescence is only beginning, sweet. You'll have plenty of disappearances to worry about – she teases.</p><p>- Rory didn’t disappear – he contests.</p><p>- Not true. She ran away to her grandparents once – she remembers him. – And got arrested. Not related, of course. Although it could be. Anyway, Rory was a good kid, I got lucky with her.</p><p>- Oh gosh, if that’s nice…</p><p>Lorelai laughs.</p><p>- No, don’t worry. You know Rory is a good kid and, if April’s with her, they are safe.</p><p>- Yeah, I know that. But I just can't help but worry – Luke replies.</p><p>- I know – Lorelai squeezes his arms with her free hand. – Fortunately, April is a good kid too.</p><p>- I know that too – he says again with a sigh, but this time is followed by a smile. – I'm glad I can rely on you, you know. I don't think I could do this parenting thing alone.</p><p>- Of course you could – Lorelai contests. – But fortunately, I'm your life forever now, so you don't have to – she stops walking and turns to be in front of him. Luke grins.</p><p>- Forever, huh?</p><p>- That’s what our vows said – she replied with a smile. – You’re stuck with me, Mr. Danes.</p><p>- I can live with that – he replies, leaning to kiss her.</p><hr/><p>The countdown for the New Year starts; Lorelai's smiles increase as she takes Luke's hand and starts to shout along with the whole town.</p><p>10...</p><p>9...</p><p>They look at each other. Luke's smile matches Lorelai's. He has the "super proud" face that he usually only has to talk about the girls and their accomplishments.</p><p>8...</p><p>He starts to lean in, and Lorelai thinks she didn't even think she could be that happier. Sharing her life with Luke as her husband felt so right, as if they've always been a family - and, in a way, that was true.</p><p>7...</p><p>- Lorelai - he calls, and she raises an eyebrow, her smiling never living her face.</p><p>6...</p><p>- You were right.</p><p>5...</p><p>- Always. But, about what?</p><p>4...</p><p>- This is really nice – he says, his smile increasing. – I’m just missing… - before he can say more, the girls' voices appear out of nowhere.</p><p>3...</p><p>- Oh, you two finally remembered that you have a family - Lorelai jokes as she holds her daughter and stepdaughter. Luke holds them all.</p><p>2...</p><p>- I think this is my favorite New Year's Eve - Rory tells them, looking at her mom's eyes in their family hug. She always thought their 'two people' family was amazing, but she wants Lorelai to know that so is this new one.</p><p>- I second that - April says. - Can't wait for next year's holiday already.</p><p>Lorelai and Luke share a proud and exciting look. They've been so worried about April liking their first holidays as a family, and now she wants to come back next year.</p><p>2...</p><p>And they'd just agreed on having the third kid in the Gilmore-Danes family.</p><p>- I can't wait for next year's holidays - Lorelai and Luke say at the same time. The girls don't see it in the middle of their hug, but a tear rolls down Lorelai's face, and as Luke wipes it, she sees one on his as well.</p><p>1...</p><p>- Happy New Year - they all shout together, and their hug becomes tighter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>